Pupilas de gato
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: El sabe que no puede perder la cabeza por ella, si lo hace perdera a uno de sus grandes amigos, pero en el corazon no se mando o si?, Capitulo 4 La vision de Toomoyo sobre los hechos Reviews
1. Shaoran

Aqui esta un songfic de una pareja un tanto extraña, espero que les guste, la canción es de Luna Fría y Ccs de Clamp 

PUPILAS DE GATO

_¿Por qué insistes en usarme? _

¿Por qué te divierte provocarlo? 

Es mi amigo igual que tú 

Y yo no quisiera traicionarlo 

Shaoran escuchaba la voz de Sakura a lo lejos, observaba bailar a Tomoyo con Eriol, se veía tan bonita así, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, con aquel Vestido rojo, observaba a la chica de vez en cuando ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, provocando que Eriol frunciera el ceño, Eriol era muy guapo y Shaoran era también muy guapo, talvez lo único que ponía diferencia entre ellos era su personalidad tan opuesta como el día y la noche y al mismo tiempo aveces coincidiendo en algunas cosas como el atardecer. 

Eriol le lanzo una mirada extraña, pero Shaoran no le dio importancia y siguió escuchando el relato de Sakura acerca de su ultimo viaje por E.U, Shaoran tuvo que reconocer que a la chica se le daba el modelaje, lo mejor que le había pasado a Sakura, era terminar con él, aun que doliera reconocerlo, volvió a mirar a Tomoyo y esta paso su lengua por sus labios. 

_¿Por qué bailas de esa forma? _

Quita ya tus uñas de mi espalda 

Él nos mira desde el bar 

Piensa que soy digno de confianza 

No, no 

-"Por que no bailas con Tomoyo, yo estoy muerto"- dijo Eriol tomando asiento con ellos, la chica no espero su respuesta lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta la pista. 

-"Y no vas a decirme que me veo muy bonita?"- Pregunto ella con una enorme sonrisa 

-"No estas bonita"- dijo él sonriendo al notar el puchero de la chica -"Estas preciosa"- agrego y se admiro del brillo que estas simple palabras traían a sus ojos. 

-"De verdad crees eso?"- Le pregunto la chica con una enorme sonrisa. 

-"Si"- susurro él, mientras Tomoyo se movía con maestría, dejándolo demasiado nervioso, observándola como hipnotizado, sin darse cuenta del par de ojos azules que lo miraban cerca de la barra. 

_Ya no me mires mas así _

Tus pupilas de gato me fulminan 

No me seduzcas frente a él 

Con esas formas tuyas tan felinas 

Lo miraba fijamente, sonriéndole con ternura y un brillo malicioso en aquellas inmensidades azules que la chica poseía, se dio cuenta que le gustaban mucho sus ojos, su boca fina y rosada, espesas y largas pestañas, el rubor que cubría sus mejillas debido al baile. 

Tomoyo lo veía, como si lo mirara por primera vez y no le desagradara lo que observaba, se mordía sensualmente los labios, se veían tan suaves y tan besables. 

Intentaba dejar lejos de él, esos pensamientos pero era imposible, por más que intentaba fijar su vista en Sakura y los demás, no podía simplemente Tomoyo tenia un imán que lo atraía, lo envolvía, lo hacia perder la cabeza. 

_Ya no me mires mas así _

Tus pupilas de gato me hipnotizan 

Que si yo pierdo el control 

Nuestra amistad acabará hecha trizas

Apretaba fuertemente los puños a su costado, tenia que controlarse, tenia que recuperar el control, pero ¿Como lograrlo con ella mirándolo de esa manera?, ¿Como tener la cabeza fría ante su aroma?, como concentrarse cuando su simple presencia lo perturbaba, ¿No se suponía que el tenia todo bajo control?, por que demonios ella afectaba tanto sus sentidos. 

Por que su aroma tan sutil podía llevarlo hasta la desesperación con tanta rapidez? ¿Por que ella jugaba con él?, ¿Por que lo hacia sufrir? se levanto de la mesa y salió del local sin dar más explicaciones bajo la mirada atónita de todos sus amigos. 

_No me acerques más tu boca _

Que se están rompiendo las fronteras 

Es mi amigo pero yo 

No soy un muñeco de madera... 

-"Shaoran"- Escucho su melodiosa voz llamándole, se detuvo de golpe, no quería verla, pero no podía dejarla correr tras de él 

-"Que te pasa"- Dijo entre jadeos, se veía tan cansada 

-"Nada"- dijo el con acento frío y expresión Hermética 

-"A ti te pasa algo"- dijo ella acercándose a él -"No puedes engañarme, no somos amigos?, ¿Por que no confías en mi"- 

-"Justamente por eso, por eso quiero alejarme por que somos amigos, somos amigos"- Ella lo miro triste como si no entendiera. 

-"Pero.. no me gustaría que no estuvieras con nosotros... conmigo"- dijo ella casi al borde del llanto 

-"De verdad?"- Pregunto él mirándola 

_"Si"- dijo ella acercándose demasiado a su rostro, él sabia lo que pasaría pero no podía evitarlo "Lo siento Eriol", penso cuando sintió los suaves labios de Tomoyo sobre los suyos. 

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios en un review que hacen sentir muy bien a la autora y a ustedes no les cueta nada, espero sus comentarios y disculpenme si la pareja no es de su agrado. 


	2. Eriol

No pensaba realizar una segunada parte de este songfic, pero la verdad es que deseaba escribir la vision de Eriol sobre los hechos, así que aqui esta, en primera la cancion es Luis Miguel/A. Asensi/K. Cibrián y CCs de Clamp 

CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE A MI LADO 

Tenia rato observando sus reacciones, conocía lo suficiente a su chica como para saber que había algo que no estaba bien en ella, desde que Shaoran había llegado parecía inquieta, distante, lo miraba con insistencia, hasta parecía que coqueteaba con él. 

_Mi corazón _

No está bien 

Siente el dolor 

Fuiste infiel yo no sé 

Los observo bailar desde la barra, los movimientos sensuales de Tomoyo, estaban haciéndolo perder los estribos, no había duda, su mirada llena de brillo y esa sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, a Eriol le hubiera gustado saber de que hablaban, no soportaba esos malditos celos que empezaban a carcomerlo por dentro. 

_Porque te has ido tú con él _

Dejando todo al olvido 

Miraba a Shaoran, intentando evaluarlo, el chino también parecía incomodo con lo que pasaba, se notaba su nerviosismo, después de todo Li, era un chico muy cerrado con sus emociones, se notaba su molestia al ver a Tomoyo, pero al mismo tiempo en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, Eriol apretó los puños, cuando el chino se levanto ya salió del lugar, para ser seguido rápidamente por su novia, miro la espalda de Tomoyo alejándose. 

_Cómo es posible que a mi lado _

Has encontrado otro querer 

Y yo muy triste me he quedado 

Pensando solo en el ayer 

La siguió a una distancia prudente, sintiendo la cercanía de Sakura, quien parecía no entender la reacción de sus amigos, miro a Eriol preocupada, salieron del lugar y los observaron a la distancia, Tomoyo seguía a Shaoran. 

El se detuvo y se giro la verla, parecieron hablar de algo, Eriol intento acercarse más, pero no se atrevía, no podía, tenia que ser mentira, eso no podía pasarle a él, Tomoyo no podía haberlo dejado de querer. 

Tomoyo se acerco a Shaoran y Eriol sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba en un parpadeo, sintió que su alma se encogía y los pedazos de su corazón chocando uno con otros, mientras Shaoran Li, besaba a su novia 

_Cómo entender tu traición _

Cómo explicar la razón, el por qué 

Yo que te dí mi corazón 

Y tu lo has destrozado 

Camino rápidamente, intentando que sus pasos lo alejaran del lugar, de aquella visión, sintiendo sus pies tan pesados como el corazón, sentía que sus ojos le picaban, luchaba contra las malditas lagrimas que querían ganarle, sentía la presencia de Sakura acercándose, no quería que lo viera así, destruido, pero tampoco tenia ganas de correr así que se quedo ahí, mientras su corazón sangraba como jamas lo había hecho. 

Sakura llego junto a él, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas no podía soportar ver a Eriol así, el era uno de sus mejores amigos y no se merecía lo que Tomoyo y Shaoran le habían hecho. 

_Cómo es posible que a mi lado _

Has encontrado otro querer 

Y yo muy triste me he quedado 

Pensando solo en el ayer 

Lo abrazo y Eriol agradeció su gesto en silencio, devolviéndole el abrazo, jurándose a si mismo que la olvidaría, que Tomoyo Daidouji no volvería a lastimarlo, nunca. 

Si era necesario mataría su Corazón. 

Notas de la autora 

Espero sus comentarios que simpre son muy bien resividos 


	3. Sakura

Hola, se que dije que el capitulo anterior era el ultimo, pero una amiga me convenció de hacer la historia de 5 capítulos (Si no pasa nada más), así esta es la visión de Sakura, la siguiente la de Tomoyo y el sig. el final, espero que les guste. 

Mi visión

Habia algo extraño en el ambiente que reinaba, Shaoran no parecía prestarle atención a sus palabras, Sakura lo miro fijamente, sus viajes a estados Unidos le habían servido para algo, ya no era tan ingenua como cuando capturaba las cartas, y tampoco era tan despistada, se daba cuenta que algo pasaba aun que no lograba definir que era. 

_Nuestra amistad _

Nuestros lazos 

se ven tan débiles hoy 

yo cierro los ojos 

Para, parar las lagrimas 

Eriol, se encontraba junto a ella, ambos observaban a la pareja en la pista. 

Sakura miro a Eriol parecía tan distante, y molesto fruncía el entrecejo mientras miraba los movimientos de Tomoyo. 

Provocadores y sensuales, Sakura no podía creer eso, ¿Tomoyo trataba de seducir a Li?, Seguramente estaba imaginando cosas, no podía ser verdad, Tomoyo no era así, aun así no pudo dejar de notar las miradas que Shaoran le dedicaba a su amiga de la infancia. 

Tomoyo le había dicho que sentía algo por Li, esa había sido la razón de su rompimiento con el chino, pero luego Tomoyo había aceptado ser novia de Eriol, aun cuando ella ya no había podido volver con Shaoran. 

_Lagrimas de tristeza _

frustracion e ira 

los lazos se rompen y yo no se que hacer 

te decías mi mejor amiga 

yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos 

Suspiro pesadamente al llegar a esa conclusión, de verdad, Tomoyo había aceptado a Eriol, cuando aun sentía algo por el chino, aun que ¿Por que esperar cerca de 2 años?, Sakura no lo entendía, no lograba entender a Tomoyo, para ella estaba claro, que Tomoyo sentía algo por Li y este también por ella, sintió un pequeño dolor en su interior. 

Justo donde Li había dejado una marca permanente, ella sabia que le había hecho mucho daño al chino al terminar con él, y aun así habían continuado como amigos, ya hacia 2 años y medio desde eso. 

Aun así no había podido olvidar a Shaoran y era obvio que el ya la había olvidado. 

Aun así no pudo evitar, sorprenderse por la actitud de Tomoyo hacia el chino, Li realmente parecía perturbado aun que intentaba ocultarlo tras esa fachada fría que ella conocía muy bien. 

_Para evitar que las lagrimas _

surquen mi rostro 

¿Pensabas que podías jugar con ellos? 

Que seguiría junto a ti después de esto 

yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos 

Observaba perpleja la actitud del chino, quien apretaba fuertemente los puños a su costado, mientras todos hablaban, Li había estado todo el rato muy callado, y de pronto de levanto de la mesa sin dar más explicaciones. 

Tomoyo, Eriol y Ella lo miraron alejarse perplejos, pero más a Tomoyo quien se había levantado para seguirlo, ella siguió a Eriol sin dar crédito a sus suposiciones, dándole a Eriol una mirada de preocupación que él otro no pudo contestar. 

Sakura observo a los dos chicos, Tomoyo quien le había hablado a Li y este ultimo que se había detenido para hablar con ella, Sakura miro preocupada las reacciones de su amigo, quien parecía indeciso entre acercarse a la pareja o no 

_Nuestra amistad _

Nuestros lazos 

se ven tan débiles hoy 

yo cierro los ojos 

Para parar las lagrimas 

En ese momento Tomoyo se acerco a Shaoran y le beso, Sakura sintió que algo en su interior se rompía al ver la escena, pero sobretodo sintió un peso en el estomago al observar a Eriol, quien se había alejado del lugar, sakura lo siguió preocupada, el se detuvo y ella se acerco a él, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, de arrepentimiento y dolor, no podía soportar ver a su amigo así, lo rodeo con sus brazos y Eriol le contesto el gesto, apoyándose en su hombro, haciendo que Sakura sintiera sus sollozos contra su cuello. 

Y ella no sabia que más hacer, salvo abrazarle y odiar en silencio a Tomoyo, por haberles hecho tanto daño a ambos y rogando, por que no lastimara a Li como los había lastimado a ellos. 

**Notas de la autora**

Creo que estaba un poco depre cuando escribí esto, espero que les guste, y me manden sus Reviews, para saber que piensan. 


	4. Tomoyo

**Pupilas de Gato**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento

¿Aun queda alguien que recuerde esta historia?, pues yo dije que terminaría con todas las historias inconclusas y pues aquí estamos, al fin ¡LA VISIÓN DE TOMOYO!

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Cancion:** Peligro

**Interprete:** Yuridia

Shaoran acababa de llegar al lugar, lo miro antes de que cualquier otro se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo observo enfundado en aquel traje oscuro y sus maneras elegantes y algo bruscas, si de niño Shaoran había ejercido fascinación en ella, el Shaoran adulto no era la excepción, paseo la mirada por el cuerpo del ahora hombre, mientras se mordía el labio inferior presa de sus propios sentimientos, había intentado inútilmente enterrar todo lo que el chino despertaba en ella, pero era inevitable, cuando lo volvía a ver volvía a sentir el fuego en su interior.

Cuando era aun una niña, había confundido aquellos sentimientos, y no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tan ocupada como estaba en lograr que el chino le dijera sus sentimientos a su amiga, pero ahora años después, se daba cuenta que de alguna manera, aquel hombre de mirada dura, era su dueño aun sin haberla tocado jamás, cerro los ojos un minutos, mientras estaba completamente conciente de la presencia de Shaoran en el lugar, acercándose a la mesa, donde Sakura y Eriol ya se encontraban enfrascados en la platica

-"Lamento llegar tarde"- el sonido de la voz del chico lo sintió como caricia en su cuerpo y se obligo a abrir los ojos para mirarlo, sin olvidar que junto a ella, tomándola de la mano se encontraba su novio, el hombre con el que había decidido compartir su vida.

ALÉJATE  
de ti si que podría enamorarme

-"Tampoco es tan grave"- susurro Sakura sonriéndole de manera encantadora al chico

Tomoyo era conciente de la atracción que aun existía entre Sakura y Shaoran y le parecía una ironía que ella que antes había apoyado aquella relación con todas sus fuerzas, fuera una de las causas de la separación de la misma, sabia que había hecho mal al confesarle a Sakura su debilidad con Shaoran, sin embrago lo había hecho por que no podía soportar escuchar todas las cosas que la castaña le decía de el, no era capaz de evitar los celos que la consumían cuando ella hablaba de lo maravillosos que era Sharoran.

¡Ella lo sabia!

Lo había descubierto aun antes que la castaña, pero siendo apenas una niña era lógico que no se hubiera percatado de su descubrimiento, ahora como una mujer adulta, sabia perfectamente que la atracción que había sentido por el chino había evolucionado hasta el peligroso limite de convertirse en obsesión, pero ella no podía permitirse esa clase de obsesiones, tenia a Eriol, un hombre culto y maravilloso, y que la quería.

Además de que estos dos eran amigos y por mucho que el chino le fascinara, no podía ser ella la causante de la separación del grupo, pero no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de celos al notar la intensa mirada que el chino le mandaba a su amiga, ni mucho menos la sonrisa que Sakura le enviaba al chino, simplemente fue más poderoso que ella, no puedo evitar el movimiento, no pudo evitar la necesidad que sentía de que Shaoran la mirara.

Que la deseara de la misma manera en que ella lo deseaba a él.

Por eso se pudo de pie, por eso arrastro con ella a la pista a Eriol por eso comenzó a mover las caderas sugerentemente y a pegar su cuerpo al de su novio, para que Shaoran la mirara para que no fuera capaz de despegar los ojos de ella.

y entonces el clavo la mirada en ella.

**aléjate  
que el juego del deseo esta que arde**

La sensación era embriagante, saber que el la observaba, que seguía el movimiento de su cuerpo, y que le gustaba lo que veía, podía verlo reflejado en las profundidades castañas de aquellos ojos, podía observar que no le era indiferente al hombre que cuando niño había pasado de ella sin mirarla siquiera, fue conciente a medias de la mirada de confusión de Eriol, quien la abrazaba pero parecía fuera de lugar, aturdido de la manera en que ella giraba las caderas y movía las manos.

Y entonces Shaoran había dejado de mirarla, para continuar mirando a Sakura.

¡A Sakura!

No pudo evitar la rabia que nació en su estomago y nublo todo su raciocinio, Sakura era bonita muy bonita, con aquel innegable parecido a su madre y la carita angelical, los enormes y brillantes ojos verdes y el cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que si bien no era tan tan voluptuoso como el suyo, era lo suficientemente atractivo, para que le gustara a cualquier hombre y ella sabia que Shaoran había amado a Sakura muy profundamente, y a ella la consumía la duda sobre si el ya había olvidado a la castaña o no.

por eso cuando Shaoran volvió a observarla, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios, en una clara insinuación hacia el chino.

y casi no pudo creer su suerte cuando fue el mismo Eriol el que le dio la oportunidad perfecta.

-"Por que no bailas con Tomoyo estoy muerto"- y ella no necesito escuchar más para tomar al chino de la mano y adentrarse entre la gente

y si te acercas  
ya no podría dejarte

-"Y no vas a decirme que me veo muy bonita?"- pregunto, no puedo evitarlo, ella sabia que era bonita, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, necesitaba saber que las horas ante el espejo habían dado frutos y que el labia notado como mujer, el paso la vista por su cuerpo, lo hizo con disimulo pero ella lo noto, noto como el se detuvo un instante en su escote, y la mirada que le dedico fue todo menos inocente.

-"No estas bonita"- le dijo el, y ella escondió la mueca de incredulidad y el dolor que sintió por esas palabras tras un gesto, un simple gesto un tanto infantil pero que ese momento la protegía de lo que sentía -"Estas preciosa"-

Y si Tomoyo había necesitado algo para sentirse verdaderamente feliz, esas dos palabras lo habían hecho, y le sonrió y lo miro con la alegría que sentía que se había despertado en su interior

-"De verdad crees eso?"- pregunto ella con la alegría contenida tras su voz, por que necesitaba decir, necesitaba saber que lo que había escuchado había sido real y no simplemente un truco de su desbordada imaginación

-"Si"- y eso fue lo único que necesito para seguir bailando con más alegría con antes, fue eso lo que la llevo a volver al juego que tenia con el.

Regreso a mover su cuerpo al compás de la música de manera invitante, pegando su cuerpo al de el, esperando que captara el mensaje, que no se atrevía a articular.

**peligro **

**enamorarme de ti**

Lo observaba, no podía ser de otra manera, buscaba el contacto con las pupilas castañas, por que le encantaba sentirse observada, le encantaba observar el nerviosismo del chico cada vez que le sonreía, cuando se mordía el labio inferior, cuando lo miraba fijamente.

Sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, sabia que estaba siendo irresponsable, que Eriol la observaba con incredulidad que incluso Sakura la miraba interrogante, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar el sentimiento que la recorría completa cuando el la miraba, no podía evitar la sensación como de electricidad que recorría toda su columna, tampoco podía evitar sentir la piel ardiendo cuando el la miraba, no podía evitar sentir todo eso, y tampoco quería intentarlo, por que se sentía terriblemente poderosa, por que sentía que todo lo que alguna vez había deseado estaba en el hombre frente a ella.

Lo observo apretar los puños, lo observo mirar hacia todos lados sin mirarla a ella, y ella intento buscar aquellos ojos, intento preguntar en silencio que le pasaba, sin embargo, el logro esquivar su mirada, y sin aviso se puso de pie

alejándose con rapidez de la mesa

y ella no necesito más seña, no necesito por ques, simplemente se puso en pie con rapidez, dispuesta a seguirlo, sin importarle dejar tras de si a su novio

Y hacerle daño

al que vive junto a mi

Salieron del local, y ella sintió el frió de la noche golpear su piel, pero no le importo, por que lo que realmente le importaba estaba en el hombre que caminaba con rapidez delante de ella, y en ese momento ella odio los tacones que le impedían el avanzar tan rápido como deseaba

-"Shaoran"- lo llamo, odiando la desesperación que sin desear había impregnado a su voz

Y el se detuvo al escucharla y ella acelero aun más sus pasos para llegar a él, sin embargo el aun le daba la espalda, aquel gesto le dolió de una manera que no creyó fuera posible, le dolió casi como si el la hubiera golpeado

-"Que pasa?"- pregunto ella con la respiración agitada, más que por la carrera por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no ponerse a llorar como una cría ante la frialdad que en ese momento observaba en las expresiones del hombre

-"Nada"- contesto el con el mismo acento frió, sin emoción en su voz

-"A ti te pasa algo"- dijo ella al percatarse de la tormenta que había en aquellos ojos -"No puedes engañarme"- dijo por que lo conocía -"no Somos amigos¿Por que no confías en mi?"- no fue una pregunta realmente fue un velado reclamo ante lo que fuera que estuviera pasándole

-"Justamente por eso, por eso quiero alejarme por que somos amigos, somos amigos"- y ella entendió lo que sucedía, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza por que sabia que el tenia razón, eran amigos, solo amigos

-"Pero.. no me gustaría que no estuvieras con nosotros... conmigo"- jugo ella a la desesperada, dispuesta ya a jugárselo todo

-"De verdad?"- Pregunto él mirándola y ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa, por que acababa de decidir lo que haría

-"Si"- dijo y se acerco a el con lentitud, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Shaoran no retrocedió la miro fijamente, mientras ella llegaba junto a él, y se ponía de puntitas y enredaba sus manos en su cuello y buscaba como desesperada los labios del hombre.

Y cuando el la beso y correspondió a su beso, supo que todo lo que valía la pena estaba en esos labios y las sensaciones que despertaba en ella

**Notas de la autora**

Pues no se si alguien aun recuerde esto, aquí estamos ya con la visón de Tomoyo, se que no tengo perdón pero yo prometí terminar todo y aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo y ya en esta semana pondré el fin, espero sus reviews aun que sea para reclamarme.


End file.
